


Lose Your Grip, And Then Slip Into The Masterpiece.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), past wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Dean finally arrived home.It was not with Sam, no.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, past Dean / Sam
Kudos: 2





	Lose Your Grip, And Then Slip Into The Masterpiece.

Last in this saga, Dean finally arrived home.  
It was not with Sam, no.  
On another hand, Sam hasn’t been really himself.  
For a really long time.  
And the demons, angels, spirits, ghosts, leviathans, djinns, and any of the other assorted critters had nothing to do with that particular condition.  
Some times, all the monsters are just humans.

Something Dean, still, could not really wrap his head around.  
But as everything unknown and dangerous in Dean’s life?  
It was defeatable.  
And if it was not defeatable, Dean Winchester was about to find a way to do that.  
Because he does not give up.

He does not give up, not even in the face of his brother being an actual evil son of a bitch.  
He does not give up, not to try bringing him back.  
But to try and save what he can of one person mattering more than his brother  
(The heresy to even think that. Weren’t they supposed to be soul mates? Or even twin souls, as some other New Agers would have it? Truly destined, not just random found, and what not.)...

Dean has a mission and it is all about saving Dean Winchester, for a change.  
Besides, destiny is, as far as he is concerned, a bitch.  
A bitch that turned his favorite bitch into a real one.


End file.
